


back in my arms

by snflwrclexa



Series: clexa one shot aus [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clexa, Clexa Endgame, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snflwrclexa/pseuds/snflwrclexa
Summary: 3x07 but Lexa doesn’t die and Clarke stays in Polis with her.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: clexa one shot aus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780297
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	back in my arms

“You have an hour to say your goodbyes.” Octavia told Clarke before walking away.

“If you’re not there, you’re not the person I thought you were.” Octavia added, stopping in her tracks before leaving Clarke’s room.

Clarke sighed, thinking about how much she doesn’t want to leave Polis. She likes being here, she likes being with Lexa. If she had any other choice, she’d choose to stay.

After thinking to herself for quite some time, she decided to leave her room and go into Lexa’s. She wasn’t ready to say goodbye yet, she just has to. As she entered the commander’s room, she looked around, looking for the brunette.

“When do you leave?” Lexa asked Clarke, her voice soft like a whisper.

“Now.” Clarke replied.

“Do you have to?” Lexa asked, taking Clarke’s hands in hers, tears brimming in her eyes.

“You know I have to, Lex. They’re my people.” Clarke said, looking into the brunette’s eyes.

“You’ve been saving their asses since you came here, Clarke. All you ever do is save them and take care of them. You always put their needs in front of yours. I know there’s nothing wrong with that, but please, baby, be selfish at least once in your life. Think about yourself, think about your feelings, your happiness. Think about what you actually want to do, not what you have to do for your people.” Lexa said, a tear falling down her cheek.

Clarke was left speechless, still processing everything Lexa said. She didn’t ever expect the commander to say anything like that. She knows Lexa cares for her, but she didn’t know Lexa cares so much for her that she’d tell her to put her people aside.

“Lexa...” Was all that Clarke managed to say.

She just stared into Lexa’s eyes until the brunette pulled her into a tight hug.

“Please stay, baby. We both know how much you love it here. I swear I won’t ever let something bad happen to you, you’re safe here. I need you here, Clarke.” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear, stroking her blonde locks.

“I uh- I don’t know Lex. I’m sorry.” Clarke said, pulling away.

Lexa’s eyes were filled with sadness. She couldn’t believe that Clarke wouldn’t stay for her. She just wants to be with the girl she loves dearly. She wanted to be mad at her but she tried to understand the blonde instead. She didn’t want to be selfish, though she wants Clarke to be.

Clarke knows that she wants to stay, though she also knows that she can’t. She would be letting Octavia down if she doesn’t come home with her. Her people need her, though not as much as Lexa does.

Clarke makes Lexa happy, she is the only one who could made the commander smile. She turned the commander into this soft person no one ever thought the commander would be. Clarke made Lexa change her beliefs, making her believe that life is more than just surviving. She basically turned the commander into a different person; though the commander is still this courageous and strong woman, she developed a soft side that only comes out because of Clarke.

“Don’t be. You have to go back. They’re your people.” Lexa said, giving Clarke a small smile.

“That’s why I- that’s why you’re you.” Lexa cut herself off, making Clarke turn towards her.

Lexa was about to tell Clarke that she loves her, but she hesitated and stopped herself.

“Maybe someday, you and I will owe nothing more to our people.” Clarke said.

“I hope so.” Lexa replied, nodding.

Clarke noticed the brunette’s teary eyes and she couldn’t help but frown at the sight of it. It broke her heart, she knows she doesn’t want to hurt Lexa. She just has to do what’s best for her people, and if that means having to leave Lexa, then so be it.

“May we meet again.” Lexa said, holding her arm out for Clarke to hold.

“May we meet again.” Clarke said, holding Lexa’s arm.

They both didn’t want to let go of each other, but eventually, Lexa loosened her grip on Clarke’s arm. Clarke stared into Lexa’s eyes one last time before she turned her back to walk away. She expected Lexa to stop her, but Lexa didn’t.

After walking out of Lexa’s room, Clarke lets tears escape from her eyes. She didn’t care about the guards looking at her, she was too sad to think about them. She just wanted to reunite with Octavia so they can finally leave.

While walking down the hall, Clarke bumps into Octavia and Abby. She was surprised to see her mom in the tower so she quickly wipes her tears away, composing herself. She wanted to look strong and show no signs of weakness.

“Your mom wants to talk to you.” Octavia told Clarke.

She noticed the blonde’s tear stained face but she didn’t mention it, not wanting to hear the reason behind her crying. She then left Abby and Clarke alone, giving them time to talk privately.

“Why were you crying?” Abby asked Clarke, caressing her face.

“I don’t want to leave Lexa, mom.” Clarke managed to say before bursting into tears.

Abby wrapped her daughter in her arms, rubbing circles on her back to comfort her.

“You don’t have to, sweetie. We can handle ourselves. We have enough people to protect us.” Abby said, trying to calm Clarke down.

“B-but Octavia’s counting on me. I don’t want to let her down.” Clarke said in between sobs.

“Don’t think about Octavia, think about you and Lexa. You’re happier and safer here, and that’s all that matters.” Abby said, looking into Clarke eyes.

“What will our people say about me? I’ve been leading them and saving them ever since we got here, wouldn’t they be surprised if I just randomly don’t come back? I know they’re all counting on me.” Clarke said, looking down at her feet.

“Exactly, Clarke. You’ve been in charge ever since you got here. You’ve saved us a bunch of times already. You deserve a break, you deserve to be happy here, with Lexa.” Abby said, giving Clarke a small smile.

“Stay here, Clarke. I want you to.” Abby added, making Clarke smile.

“Are you sure, mom?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, yes I am.” Abby said, caressing Clarke’s cheek.

“Now, go ahead and go back to Lexa. I know she misses you already.” Abby said, making Clarke chuckle.

“Thank you mom. You guys stay safe.” Clarke said, hugging Abby.

The two of them exchanged goodbyes before Clarke ran back to Lexa’s room. As she entered the room, she saw the brunette standing out on her balcony, staring into space. She quietly walked towards the brunette, trying not to make her presence known.

“Hey.” Clarke said, getting Lexa’s attention.

The blonde’s voice made the commander turn towards her immediately. Her blank eyes turned soft and happy as she saw the love of her life standing in front of her. A small smile crept on her face, happy that she’s with Clarke again.

“You’re back.” Lexa said, her voice so soft that Clarke could barely hear it.

“I’m staying, Lexa.” Clarke said, smiling.

“Really?” Lexa asked, holding Clarke’s hands.

“Really.” Clarke replied, rubbing the back of Lexa’s hand with her thumb.

Lexa then closed the space between them, taking Clarke’s soft lips in hers. Clarke dangled her arms over Lexa’s shoulders, playing with the brunette’s wavy hair, making Lexa smile.

“What?” Clarke asked as she pulled away from Lexa.

“Nothing.” Lexa giggled, tucking stray pieces of blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear.

Clarke playfully rolled her eyes at Lexa before kissing her again, pushing the brunette to her bed while doing so.

***

“This is beautiful.” Clarke said, tracing Lexa’s back tattoo.

“You’re beautiful.” Lexa said, turning to face the blonde.

“You’re so cheesy.” Clarke chuckled, caressing Lexa’s face.

“All thanks to you.” Lexa smiled, laying her head down on Clarke’s chest.

“I love you, Clarke.” Lexa said, looking up at the blonde to stare into her gorgeous blue eyes.

“I was waiting for you to say that.” Clarke chuckled.

“Well, are you not going to say it back?” Lexa asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I love you too, Lexa.” Clarke said, smiling, wrapping her arm’s around the brunette.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello so this just a short one shot based on 3x07. ofc i had to make lexa live bc who wants lexa to die sjjsjsj nways, lmk if i should make more clexa one shots :>


End file.
